Soothing Warmth Rewrite
by confused-by-life
Summary: Katara and Zuko are tired and stressed from travelling, this provokes an argument over the elements."All fire does is destroy. It twists and burns and devastates everything in its path." "You think fire is all that destroys?"


**The idea of this argument between Katara and Zuko came to me a while ago but I'd never written it because I had no idea when or where I should set it or what the reason for the argument starting in the first place would be. I've now written the argument and there is no context, I don't really know why the two of them are alone arguing, but they are. I hope you like it.**

**Our passions are the true phoenixes; when the old one is burnt out, a new one rises from its ashes. ~Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**

The sun had finally set, another day finished. The two were tired and yet to track down the man they were searching for. Both had a sense of unease about them with Aang's words against revenge still prominent in their minds. But Katara felt an unexplainable need to do what she wanted to do. For revenge. For closure.

Zuko however was having doubts. He was worried for Katara, he was a better person than he once was and saw no need for revenge and was scared of what it could do to her. To take a life.

They sat on the ground with a campfire between them. Katara was yet to speak any more than necessary to Zuko and the silence that Zuko would once crave was now becoming deafening.

"It can be beautiful, can't it?

Katara looked up at him, a confused expression on her face.

"What can be beautiful?" She asked.

"Fire." Was the reply. "The way it dances in the air with a constant glow around it."

Katara gave a short, bitter laugh. "Beautiful? Fire isn't beautiful. There's no beauty in something as awful as that."

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" Zuko stared at Katara, the tension thick through the air.

She laughed again, the sort of laugh one would use in disbelief.

"All fire does is destroy. It twists and burns and devastates everything in its path." Katara paused for a moment, and gazed into the night sky. "It takes away all you love!" She screamed at him, her eyes filled with fiery animosity.

Zuko blinked, her words ringing in his ears. Abruptly anger consumed him and before he knew it he was on his feet.

"You think that fire is all that destroys?" His words, had there been anyone to hear them, would have been heard for miles around. "What about your water? It may be needed for life, but it can take life too! Have you ever seen the effects of floods? Seen the families left without homes, without shelter? Villages have been swept away because of your precious water!"

Katara turned away, she was ashamed of her outburst, she knew there had been no need but the stress of the war was taking its toll, the constant fear for her brother's and her friend's lives troubled her every second. Her emotions felt so locked up, so trapped. She had to let them out somehow. She opened her mouth but Zuko yet had more to say.

"And what of earth?" He continued to yell, "It may provide us with something firm to walk on and a place to grow food. But what if the land starts to slide? Mud cascading down a hill won't spare anything in its path! And air! It provides us with life, literally gives us a reason to breathe. But have you seen the aftermath of a hurricane? The devastating whirlwind of the air leaves nothing untouched! And fire." Quietly now Zuko spoke, "Fire does destroy, just like all the elements. It does twist and burn and it does cause pain. However," Zuko held out his hand to the campfire and in one swift movement extinguished the only light source there was. "when all hope is gone, and it feels as if you are walking around lost in the dark, fire is there to provide hope, and light the darkness, so you may find your way once again." With these words Zuko re- ignited the fire, illuminating their faces. The reflection of the flames could be seen dancing in the tears in both their eyes.

No further words were spoken that night, but the two slept soundly, lying on the soft earth, lulled to sleep by the rustling of leaves in the subtle breeze and the gentle sloshing of water in the nearby lake. While the soothing warmth of the fire beside them allowed their dreams to be filled with belief that hope still remained.


End file.
